Connected
by grettama
Summary: Neural handshake bukan hanya tentang berbagi kesadaran, tapi juga berbagi kenangan. Tidak hanya berbagi pikiran, namun juga berbagi emosi.


Tak seorang pun di Sternbild yang akan melupakan hari itu.

Hari dimana seekor monster raksasa dengan tinggi lebih dari lima puluh meter muncul begitu saja dari laut, dan mulai menyerang kota. Bahkan para _hero_ dengan kekuatan NEXT pun tak sanggup menghadapinya. Monster yang akhirnya mereka sebut _kaiju_ itu membutuhkan waktu enam hari untuk dikalahkan oleh para _hero_, membuat mereka kelelahan, bahkan berada di ambang kematian.

Tapi itu baru serangan pertama. Serangan kedua muncul. Diikuti oleh serangan ketiga. Lalu serangan keempat. Dan akhirnya mereka semua menyadari kalau semua ini baru permulaan. Entah berapa lagi yang akan muncul. Monster raksasa yang membuat kemampuan super NEXT begitu tak berdaya.

* * *

Barnaby Brooks Jr. meremas jari-jarinya dengan gelisah. "Tidak bisakah mengoperasikannya tanpa mengkoneksikan otak kami? Maksudku, otak adalah bagian yang rawan…."

Saito, ilmuwan andalan Apollon Media yang selalu berbicara pelan itu memandang Barnaby dengan mata disipitkan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengendalikan satu tubuh dengan dua otak tanpa sinkronisasi antara kedua otak itu, Tuan Jenius?!" sentak Saito, mengarahkan pengeras suaranya tepat ke wajah Barnaby.

Kotetsu T. Kaburagi menepuk bahu partnernya itu pelan. "Tenanglah, Bunny. Kita sudah saling mengenal cukup lama. Kenangan apapun yang kau miliki di otakmu, takkan merubah penilaianku padamu. Kita tetap partner."

'_Benarkah begitu?'_ Bahkan Barnaby tak sanggup menatap Kotetsu ketika ia berpikir demikian.

Beberapa saat lalu, Saito memasuki markas dan memberitahu bahwa ia telah menciptakan sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk menghadapi _kaiju_, robot raksasa yang ia sebut _jaeger_. Robot raksasa yang sama besarnya dengan _kaiju_ dan dilengkapi persenjataan lengkap itu bisa digerakkan dengan kendali manusia berkekuatan NEXT.

Tadinya Barnaby berpikir kalau akhirnya pertarungan melelahkan dengan _kaiju_ akan segera selesai, sampai kemudian Saito menambahkan satu detail yang membuat Barnaby tertegun.

Karena tenaga yang diperlukannya terlalu besar, satu manusia saja tak cukup untuk mengoperasikan _jaeger_. Setidaknya, satu _jaeger _membutuhkan dua orang—satu mengontrol sisi kanan, dan satu mengontrol sisi kiri. Dan untuk pengoperasian yang sempurna, sistem neuron dari kedua pilot harus disinkronisasikan. Yang hanya berarti satu hal, selain berbagi kesadaran, mereka juga akan berbagi kenangan, karena otak kedua pilot akan terhubung satu sama lain pada saat pengoperasian, tanpa sekat apapun. Seakan dua orang melebur dalam satu tubuh.

Sebagai tambahan, karena satu-satunya _hero_ yang bekerja dengan sistem partner hanya Tiger dan Barnaby, maka mereka berdua-lah yang akan menjadi pilot pertama _jaeger_ sebagai uji coba. Saito merasa mereka berdua adalah pilot yang ideal.

Barnaby tak mempermasalahkan dirinya dijadikan uji coba alat baru, apalagi kalau alat itu akan sangat berguna untuk menghadapi _kaiju_ yang telah menelan begitu banyak korban. Ia sebenarnya juga tak mempermasalahkan pikirannya disatukan dengan orang lain. Hanya saja, ia tak ingin orang yang berbagi pikiran dengannya adalah Kotetsu. Siapapun, selain Kotetsu.

Kotetsu tidak melepaskan sentuhannya pada bahu Barnaby sementara Saito menjelaskan prosedur pengoperasian _jaeger_. Kotetsu berpikir kalau Barnaby gugup. Ia memang sudah mengetahui sebagian besar masa lalu Barnaby yang kelam dan penuh dendam, tapi ia tahu kalau itu belum semuanya. Ada hal-hal yang Barnaby ingin sembunyikan dari semua orang, termasuk dirinya. Dan mungkin ia sekarang gugup karena tak mau rahasia-rahasia tentang masa lalunya itu diketahui oleh Kotetsu.

Seandainya saja Kotetsu tahu apa yang sebenarnya Barnaby khawatirkan. Ah, dia akan tahu sebentar lagi, ketika pikiran mereka saling terkoneksi.

"Karena sambungan ini berlaku dua arah, jangan fokus pada satu kenangan. Fokus lah pada masa sekarang," Saito menjelaskan seraya menempatkan Barnaby dan Kotetsu di antara mesin-mesin yang berupa kepala _jaeger_, yang kemudian disambungkan dengan badan raksasa _jaeger_ yang tampak kokoh dan mengintimidasi.

'_Justru masa sekarang itu yang ingin aku hindari_,' pikir Barnaby putus asa, akhirnya memilih pasrah sementara kabel-kabel mulai menghubungkan dirinya dengan Kotetsu di sisi kirinya.

Ia memejamkan mata. '_Sekarang bukan saatnya mempermasalahkan hal sepele. Keselamatan Sternbild ada di tangan kami. Aku harus profesional.'_

"_Neural handshake_ akan dimulai dalam sepuluh detik," Saito memberi peringatan. Barnaby menghela napas sementara Saito mulai menghitung mundur.

"Lima. Empat. Tiga. Dua. Satu."

Barnaby yang memejamkan matanya, merasakan sedikit sengatan ringan di bagian belakang kepalanya, dan kemudian ia mulai melihat kelebatan-kelebatan gambar yang bergerak cepat di otaknya. Gambar-gambar itu samar dan cepat berganti, namun entah bagaimana ia tahu tiap detailnya walaupun seharusnya gambar-gambar itu asing karena itu sama sekali bukan kenangannya.

Ciuman pertama Kotetsu dan Tomoe, istrinya. Hari pernikahan Kotetsu. Hari kelahiran Kaede, anak perempuan kesayangan Kotetsu. Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Kotetsu seolah ia sendiri yang mengalami semua kejadian itu.

Ketika kenangan hari kematian Tomoe muncul, rasa sedih yang amat sangat juga menghantam Barnaby. Lalu Barnaby mengerahkan fokusnya pada hari ini, dan ia bisa merasakan semangat Kotetsu untuk segera mengoperasikan _jaeger_.

Dan kemudian Barnaby tersentak ketika menyadari ketakutannya sudah terjadi. '_Kau sudah tahu,' _pikirnya, kalut.

Barnaby sama sekali tak memandang Kotetsu, tapi bahkan tanpa perlu menyambungkan kesadaran mereka, ia tahu kalau Kotetsu mengangguk mengiyakan pikirannya barusan.

Barnaby menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus semua kesadaran yang berkelebat di otaknya kecuali yang berhubungan dengan pengendalian _jaeger_ dan berkonsentrasi penuh. Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk meributkan hal-hal remeh.

"Koneksi berhasil," terdengar suara Saito. "Sekarang coba mulai gerakkan _jaeger_ itu."

Kotetsu mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan bersamaan dengan itu tangan kiri _jaeger_ maupun tangan kiri Barnaby juga ikut terangkat. Barnaby menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menggerakkan sisi kanan _jaeger_, dan semuanya bergerak lancar.

"Sinkronisasi sempurna," Saito kembali mengumumkan. "Apollon satu, siap diluncurkan."

"Wow, ini luar biasa!" celetuk Kotetsu. "Sekarang saatnya menghajar _kaiju-kaiju _keparat itu!"

* * *

Kehadiran _jaeger _memberikan napas baru bagi Sternbild. Dengan adanya _jaeger_, seekor _kaiju_ dapat dibunuh hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam.

Barnaby dan Kotetsu kembali ke markas dengan perasaan puas setelah uji coba yang sangat sukses itu. Sebenarnya, hanya Kotetsu yang puas. Barnaby sedikit galau.

"Itu tadi luar biasa!" puji Antonio Lopez begitu Barnaby dan Kotetsu memasuki markas. _Hero_ yang lain sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka, siap merayakan.

Kotetsu tertawa bangga, "Saito akan segera memproduksi lebih banyak lagi _jaeger_. _Kaiju_ takkan jadi hal menakutkan lagi."

"Bagaimana rasanya berbagi pikiran dan kesadaran?" tanya Nathan Seymour, matanya berbinar seraya menggelayuti bahu Kotetsu.

"Rasanya—eh," Kotetsu hendak menjawab, tapi saat ia melirik Barnaby, dilihatnya partnernya itu sudah melesat pergi, mengabaikan _hero_ yang lain yang hanya bisa memandang pemuda berkacamata itu dengan tampang penuh tanya.

"Dia tak kelihatan senang," gumam Huang Pao Lin, memandang punggung Barnaby yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu menuju ke ruang loker.

"Eh, kurasa aku juga harus permisi dulu," ujar Kotetsu, melepaskan lengannya dari pegangan Nathan dan bergegas menyusul Barnaby, tak mempedulikan protes teman-temannya yang masih ingin merayakan dan bertanya.

"Bunny?" panggil Kotetsu seraya melongok ke ruang loker. Partnernya ada di sana. Duduk diam di bangku panjang, bergeming menatap lantai.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku sedang ingin sendiri," tanggap Barnaby dingin, sama sekali tidak memandang Kotetsu sedikitpun.

Kotetsu menghela napas. Namun bukannya pergi, ia malah menutup pintu ruang loker di belakangnya, dan menguncinya sekalian.

Tersentak, Barnaby mendongak memandang duda beranak satu itu, yang sudah berjalan dengan santai untuk mendudukkan diri di sebelah Barnaby.

Tadinya, reaksi yang diharapkan Barnaby dari Kotetsu adalah cemoohan, perlakuan jijik, takut, atau semacamnya, tapi saat ini, Kotetsu hanya duduk diam di sebelahnya. Tak berbicara, tak memandangnya, hanya duduk.

Merasa malu dan gusar, Barnaby membentak Kotetsu, di luar kenginannya, "Kau sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku sekarang. Aku tahu itu tidak benar, jadi bisakah kau pergi sekarang?! Tak bisakah kau berhenti membuatku mempermalukan diri sendiri?!"

Kotetsu terdiam sejenak dan menanggapi, "Ya. Itu sama sekali tidak benar. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku juga akan sama malunya denganmu saat ini."

Barnaby mengepalkan tangannya erat, membuat telapaknya sakit ketika kukunya menancap di sana, tapi rasa sakit itu tak sebanding dengan rasa malu yang sedang dialaminya sekarang. Ketakutannya sudah menjadi kenyataan. Seandainya ia bisa memutar kembali waktu dan mengembalikan semuanya ke ketika semuanya masih normal.

"Aku tak membutuhkan nasihatmu, Paman," geram Barnaby, kembali ke panggilan awalnya untuk Kotetsu. "Aku yang salah. Aku akan menjaga jarak darimu kalau perlu. Kita tak usah menjadi partner lagi mulai sekarang."

Kotetsu mendengus geli. Merasa malu dan terhina, Barnaby menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam telapak tangannya, mengerang frustasi.

Namun ia merasakan sentuhan familiar di pundaknya, membuatnya membeku selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk mendongak, memastikan bahwa sentuhan familiar itu bukan hanya perasaannya. Barnaby mengerjap ketika melihat tangan Kotetsu _benar-benar_ ada di pundaknya.

"Apa—?"

"Anak muda memang seharusnya melakukan satu dua kesalahan," Kotetsu memotong pertanyaan Barnaby, "tapi yang kau lakukan sama sekali bukan kesalahan."

Barnaby hanya bisa tertegun. Reaksi seperti ini sama sekali jauh di luar prediksinya. Prediksinya selalu menyakitkan, itulah kenapa ia menyegel semuanya jauh-jauh di sisi terdalam otaknya. Semuanya baik-baik saja, rapat tersembunyi, sampai beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Yang salah darimu hanya," Kotetsu melanjutkan, "Kau harusnya mengatakannya padaku secara langsung. Bukan menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat sampai aku akhirnya tahu dengan cara yang mengejutkan." Kotetsu mencibir, tapi kemudian ia tertawa pelan, "Sebagai laki-laki, sudah seharusnya kalau hal-hal seperti itu diutarakan langsung."

Barnaby merasa otaknya macet. "Kau, eh, tidak marah atau jijik padaku?"

Kotetsu mengernyit memandang Barnaby. "Untuk apa? Tidak ada yang salah dalam hal mencintai seseorang."

Tiba-tiba saja Barnaby merasa lega. Kotetsu sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Itu sudah cukup baginya. Lebih dari cukup.

Kotetsu mengacak rambut pirang Barnaby seraya bangkit berdiri dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Tapi, yah, untuk pemuda sepertimu yang belum pernah menikah, fantasimu tentangku cukup luar biasa," komentar Kotetsu seraya nyengir lebar. "Tak kusangka kau punya cukup waktu untuk melakukannya secara rutin tiap malam. Enaknya yang masih muda…." Kotetsu terbahak, kemudian melenggang keluar dari ruang loker, meninggalkan Barnaby sendirian yang hanya bisa menatap punggung Kotetsu dengan wajah merah padam karena luar biasa malu.

"Orang tua sialan…," geram Barnaby lagi.

"Satu lagi."

Barnaby menoleh ke pintu, melihat Kotetsu melongokkan kepalanya dari sana.

"Kita tetap partner," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar dan kembali menghilang, meladeni _heroes_ yang lain yang ingin merayakan dan bertanya lebih lanjut tentang _jaeger_.

Senyum lega hampir merekah di wajah Barnaby ketika menyadari Kotetsu masih menganggapnya partner, namun kemudian rasa malu kembali menghantamnya. Ia harus belajar untuk mengosongkan pikiran sebelum mengkoneksikan kesadarannya dengan Kotetsu, kalau tidak ingin fantasi liarnya tentang duda itu ketahuan _lagi_.

'_Aku akan membunuh Saito karena menciptakan mesin memalukan itu.'_

-end-

-omake-

Barnaby dan Kotetsu sudah bersiap di dalam Apollon Satu. Beberapa menit sebelumnya, sirene tanda serangan _kaiju_ berbunyi, dan itu berarti saatnya mereka harus berburu.

Barnaby menghela napas, berkonsentrasi penuh untuk mengosongkan pikiran. Hubungannya dengan Kotetsu memang masih seperti biasa walaupun Kotetsu jadi sering menggodanya, tapi ia tak ingin kejadian seperti tempo hari terulang lagi. Fantasi liarnya tentang Kotetsu adalah miliknya pribadi. Ia tak ingin terlihat memalukan lagi.

"Hei, Bunny," panggilan Kotetsu membuat konsentrasi Barnaby buyar.

"Apa?" jawab Barnaby ketus, kembali berusaha fokus saat suara Saito yang mengumumkan _neural handshake_ akan dilakukan beberapa saat lagi terdengar.

"Ada sesuatu yang menarik di pikiranku yang harus kau tahu," ujar Kotetsu, menatap Barnaby dengan cengiran khasnya yang biasa.

Barnaby menggeleng. Ia yakin pikirannya sudah sepenuhnya kosong sekarang. Fantasi liarnya sudah terdorong jauh ke belakang. Saatnya bekerja dan menghabisi _kaiju_.

Sengatan ringan kembali menyerang bagian belakang kepala Barnaby, dan ia tahu, ia sudah berbagi kesadaran dengan Kotetsu. Barnaby hendak menginformasikan kepada Saito bahwa mereka siap berangkat ketika tiba-tiba apa yang ada di pikiran Kotetsu juga muncul di otaknya, membuat Barnaby terpaku dan pertahanannya hancur begitu saja. Usahanya untuk mengosongkan pikiran selama beberapa menit terakhir sia-sia, pikirannya sekarang mengalir lancar, makin liar malah, hanya dengan satu kalimat yang ada di otak Kotetsu.

Kotetsu tertawa dalam pikirannya, dan ia mendengar suara duda itu berteriak di sebelahnya, "Oi, Bunny, ada _kaiju _di luar sana yang harus dibasmi!"

Barnaby menggeram, mengabaikan hawa panas di wajahnya dan memberitahu Saito kalau mereka siap berangkat.

'_Orang tua sialan. Kau akan tahu apa-apa saja yang bisa kulakukan padamu malam ini.'_

'_Oh ya?'_

Apollon Satu mendarat tepat di hadapan _kaiju_ raksasa yang tampak mengerikan. Tapi baik Barnaby maupun Kotetsu tahu kalau mereka pasti akan bisa mengalahkan monster itu dengan mudah. Mereka sama-sama tak sabar menunggu datangnya malam ini, dan _kaiju_ pun takkan menghalangi mereka.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masakazu Katsura. Masafumi Nishida. Sunrise Inc. Guillermo del Toro.**

Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran Barnaby yang tak ingin Kotetsu ketahui? Saya yakin semuanya sudah cukup jelas tanpa perlu saya utarakan secara gamblang :3

Apa yang ada di pikiran Kotetsu ya? Oh, itupun sudah kelihatan jelas :3

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan malam ini? Astaga, ini bulan puasa, jadi saya nggak mungkin menuliskannya secara eksplisit kan :p

Maaf ceritanya jadi serba ambigu begini. Haha. Saya akhir-akhir ini hanya merasa kalau makin _subtle_ makin bagus *ngeles* saya baru saja selesai menonton Pacific Rim dan merasa kalau ide dual pilot itu sangat amat shounen ai sekali, jadi, setelah memilah-milah couple yang ada, saya memutuskan Tiger & Bunny lah yang paling tepat, lalu saya langsung membuat fanfic ini tengah malam XD ini juga fanfic crossover pertama saya lho *tabur konfeti nggak penting*

Ngomong-ngomong, Pacific Rim dan Shingeki no Kyojin itu mana yang rilis lebih dulu? O.o soalnya banyak sekali hal-hal yang mirip seperti musuh raksasa, dibangunnya tembok perlindungan, dan parahnya, nama belakang tokoh utama Shingeki no Kyojin itu sama dengan nama robot senjata utama di Pacific Rim: Jaeger. Apa hanya kebetulan semata? Atau saya yang mengada-ada? O.o *oot*

Mohon reviewnya untuk mencerahkan hari saya :D


End file.
